Crossed in Love
by The Lonely Traveler
Summary: Shepard and Thane have recently begun a relationship and Thane is still learning about human customs. In his research, he has come to learn of Valentine's Day and decides to plan something special for his Siha. One-shot.


Author's Note: This is entered for Aria Valentine's competition. Hope you like it, reviews are welcomed. Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

The calming rumbling of the ship had lulled Joker into a slumber.

"Joker I was hoping to have a word with you," Thane appeared at his side.

"Oh jeez, Thane, you almost gave me a heart attack," Joker straightened in his seat and shook his head.

"My apologies. I thought you were still awake. Is it a normal habit for you to sleep in your seat?" Thane looked quizzically at Joker.

"Mr. Moreau sleeps in his pilot seat 80% of the time. He says the leather seats are more comfortable than the pods." EDI's orb came to life.

"Thanks mom. I swear you can have no secrets with you around," he grumbled under his breath. "What did you need Thane?"

"I was researching human customs and came across a holiday that your kind celebrates. Valentine's Day. I tried to find more information on it, but all I found was a lot of hearts with no substance behind them. Would you mind explaining it to me?"

"Why are you looking up Valentine's Day information for?"

"Commander Shepard and Thane have initiated a relationship," EDI informed Joker.

"Wait, what? When did you guys find time…you know what nevermind I don't want to know."

"Can you explain the holiday to me?" Thane asked once again.

"Right sure. Basically, it's a commercialized holiday made so you can eat tons of candy, and give cards."

Thane nodded his head. "I see. But is there a greater purpose? From what I could find on the extranet, it's also a time to show the person you love how much you care about them."

"Yes, there's that too. But you can show it any other time of the year. Are you planning to get the Commander something?" Joker smirked.

"I was planning on it. What do you suggest? You have known her longer."

"Yeah, I have but I have no idea how about a new omni-tool, or a new amp. I don't know. I mean, I guess you can also go with the generic Valentine's gifts of flowers and chocolates," he rubbed his neck.

"Hmm…she has been complaining that her omni-tool is on the fritz. That is a viable possibility."

"I can also send you various Valentine's Day movies. They may give you other ideas," EDI interjected.

"That's not a bad idea EDI. Sorry, I am not an expert when it comes to this romantic stuff."

"If you believe it will help."

"I have downloaded them to your Omni-Tool," EDI announced.

"My thanks, EDI. I will take my leave. Thank you Joker," Thane gave him a slight bow.

"Sure. Good luck Thane." In the next five minutes, Joker was fast asleep.

* * *

"Kasumi, I was wondering if I might have a word with you?" Thane entered the lounge.

"You can more than words with me," Kasumi mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh nothing. What do you need Thane?"

"You have gotten to know Shepard well these past few months and I noticed she likes to read. Perchance, do you know what her favorite book is?"

"We actually have a book in common. It's called Pride and Prejudice. I actually have a copy of it. Why are you interested?"

"I want to do something special for Shepard for Valentine's Day."

"Oh, that's so sweet. She'll be very happy. You know what, you can the book."

"There are also various incarnations of the book in movie form. I will download them to your Omni-Tool," EDI added.

"Thank you to both of you," Thane headed back to the life support room.

_Shepard, you're lucky. I can't wait to see what he has planned,_ Kasumi grinned.

* * *

Thane spent the next week delving into the various incarnations of Pride and Prejudice. He understood what Shepard found appealing. Lizzie and Shepard had traits in common, their strength, opinions, and ferocity. Valentine's was the next day and it was time to put his plan in motion.

Shepard woke up to find Thane's side of the bed empty. In its stead, was a read rose with a note attached, _Good morning my Siha, I apologize for not being at your side, but I have some things to do. Will you please meet me back at your cabin at 7 o'clock. Thane._

_What things is he talking about? Did something happen to Kolyat?_ Shepard's mind went to worst thoughts possible.

"EDI, did anything happen to Thane or Kolyat?

"No Commander. They are both fine."

"Where is Thane?"

"He is not on board. He's currently on Illium. He said he would be back later," EDI informed her.

_That's strange. _

"Commander, Miranda wanted to speak with you."

"Alright. Tell her I'll be down in 30 minutes. Is that all EDI?"

"Yes Commander. Logging you out."

After an exhausting day helping Miranda with her sister, the Commander wanted nothing more than to take a shower and sleep.

As she entered her cabin, she saw Thane dressed up as Mr. Darcy, down to boots. Shepard realized her mouth was agape and closed it. She felt herself blushing.

"My dear, Siha, come take a seat." The table that usually had scattered pads now had a white tablecloth, with a chandelier-like candleholder, two silver platters and actual silverware, and two chairs. _How?_

"What is this Thane?"

"Please take a seat Siha."

Thane pulled out a chair, and Shepard sat down confused.

"Before I answer any of your questions. Let's eat. I had Gardner make your favorite meal, vegetarian steaks with a side of steamed white rice."

Shepard was dumbfounded. _What is all this? It's all very sweet, but why is he dressed as Darcy, though he does fit those breeches well._

They ate and Shepard talked to him about the mission with Miranda. "I have dessert ready, if you'd like."

"Of course Thane. You know I have a sweet tooth," Shepard chuckled.

_She looks beautiful when she smiles._

Thane cut her a slice of chocolate pie.

"Mmm, where did you get this?"

"In Illium. They a human bakery called Honeydukes."

"This is delicious. But what's the occasion?"

Thane looked at her in confusion, "It's Valentine's Day."

"Oh. I'd forgotten. I never had much occasion to celebrate it."

"We can stop, I should have asked beforehand."

Shepard put her hand on top of Thane's, "No Thane. I just never really had anyone to celebrate it with. But thank you. This is romantic. Best Valentine's." She leaned in to kiss him. "Now, I have to ask, why are you dressed as Darcy?"

"Kasumi told me your favorite book is Pride and Prejudice."

Shepard shook her head and laughed, "Kasumi." She looked at Thane. "Well, you do handsome in that coat."

"I am glad you approve, Siha," Thane squeezed Shepard's hand.

Shepard cocked her head. "So Mr. Darcy what was next on your plan?"

Thane smiled, "Let's start with a kiss and see where it goes."

"Great plan, Mr. Darcy."

* * *

A/N: I started watching the "Lizzie Bennet Diaries" webseries a couple weeks ago and was slightly inspired by it. They have done a spectacular job modernizing it. If you haven't seen it, and are a Jane Austen fan, check it out.


End file.
